Edward "Eddie" Jaskowiak
Edward "Eddie" Jaskowiak was a contestant on Season 15 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 12th place. Personality A self-described redneck, Eddie was one of the nicest people on the blue team and was a strong team player. He was a decent performer and was strong in challenges. However, while he was not the weakest chef on the blue team, he never stood out much that led to his elimination. Season 15 Episode 1 When the chefs arrived at Hell's Kitchen, they found out that they had to go to Las Vegas immediately. After participating in a parade, the chefs met Ramsay at the BLT Steak, which was the prize winning restaurant, and they were asked to cook their signature dishes there. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Eddie was the first chef from the blue team to have his dish judged, and went up against Sherkenna. Before tasting his dish, he believed that he would win because as a hunter, he did not miss his target, Ramsay asked him how old he was when he made his first kill, which he answered 16 and that he owned at least 20 guns. Then, Ramsay asked him if he ever brought his date hunting with him, the latter admitted that it would be an awesome date if he had a girlfriend. He made a Bambi tenderloin, Ramsay praised the venison for being cooked beautifully, and he scored 3 points. The blue team won the challenge 24-22, and they were rewarded with with a ride on the High Roller, and a VIP night at Drai’s Nightclub. During the reward, he compared the spread of food to something Julius Caesar would be jealous of. When the chefs got back to the dorms, Eddie loved his knives as Henkel’s were something people dreamed about getting in the culinary industry. During dinner service, he served a special grilled shrimp bruschetta appetizer with Jared. Due to the blue team's struggles in the kitchen, the two were forced to stand by, and later, decided to go back into the kitchen and help out. However, he grabbed one of Mark's risottos that was raw and bland, the two were forced to eat it at the chefs table, and admitted that he was confused on what happened. The blue team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Eddie comforted kevin after the latter was upset by his poor performance. Eddie was not nominated for elimination, and while being dismissed, he compared life to a bow and arrow, said that Mark was the blue team's setback, and believed that the blue team would explode the next day. Episode 2 During the Dumplings Challenge, Eddie was paired up with Joe. They only managed to get one of their baskets accepted due to Joe improperly pleating his dumplings. The blue team lost the challenge 12-13, and they were punished by prepping for a special tableside appetizer for the following service which included pruning 40 logs of mushrooms, taking deliveries of corn, and shucking them. During the punishment, he tried to break up an argument between Jared and Frank. During dinner service, Eddie was on the meat station with Alan. He was not seen that night, and the blue team won the service. While being dismissed, he declared that the blue team was cool blue, and was happy that they won a service. Episode 3 During the Jackets Challenge, Eddie was the third person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and went up against Manda in the taquito round. Ramsay praised the dish for the right heat, and he won that round over Manda. The blue team won the challenge 5-3, and they were rewarded with a trip to Bacara Resort in Santa Monica for mixology classes and foot massages. During dinner service, Eddie was on the fish station with Chad. He was not seen much, except for having a brief argument with Frank, and the blue team won the service. Episode 4 Before the Duck Challenge, Eddie remarked that he has been hunting since he was eight-years-old, and was excited that he might get to kill something. He was one of the three chefs that hunted ducks before, but was dismayed to find out that they were hunting rubber ducks. During the cooking, he revealed that it has been a while since he last cooked a duck breast, but he compared it to driving a manual as, despite a couple of bumps, it would be smooth sailings. He was the sixth person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and went up against Ashley. He made a pan-seared duck breast with garlic Cipollini onion, but it was revealed that it had an access amount of raw white fat still left, with Ramsay noting that it could have shut down the restaurant if eaten, much to his dismay. Despite that, his dish was praised for having great flavors, and he scored 4 points. The blue team won the challenge 32-30, and they were rewarded with a yacht ride, and eating dinner at the Penthouse Restaurant with Ramsay. During the reward, Eddie was eating a lot of oysters on the boat, and admitted that he would not be surprised if he ended up with gout after. During dinner, he told Joe that there was no way Ramsay would be the latter's reference. During dinner service, Eddie was on the garnish station. At one point, he was taken aback by Dita Von Teese's look, only for Ramsay to pull him back to reality and asked him to wait on her. However, he took a little longer, leading Ramsay to remind him that he was not getting her phone number. Later, he served her entrées to her, and believed that he managed to please her, while claiming that it counted as a date. When the blue team was asked to help the red team, Ramsay told him and Alan to stay on desserts. The blue team won the service. During elimination. Eddie said goodbye to Hassan as the latter was transferred to the red team. Episode 5 During the Holiday Platter Challenge, Eddie was in a three man team with Alan and Jared, they were the second team to have their dishes judged, and went up against Dannie, Hassan, and Manda from the red team. He made chicken tacos, they were praised for having a really good flavor, and he scored a point. The blue team eventually lost the challenge 4-5, and they were punished by making hard candy, caramel, cake pops, and cookies for the Family Night service. During the Family Night dinner service, Eddie was on the appetizer station with Alan. He was not seen that night, but when the men were kicked out of the kitchen after multiple mistakes, he called their performance embarrassing. Both teams were named joint-losers, and were asked to nominate two people each. Eddie was not nominated for elimination, and after Alan's elimination, he welcomed Manda as a new teammate. While being dismissed, he said that the blue team had all intention of putting behind their hellish day, and was glad to have Manda for a more leveled playing field. Episode 6 During the Shopping Cart Challenge, Eddie compared collecting the shopping carts to a demolition derby. He was the second person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and presented his pan-seared salmon and white wine Swiss chard. It was praised for having a perfectly cooked salmon, he scored 4 points, and admitted that he wanted to hug Ramsay. After Joe scored a perfect 5, he was happy that the former brought it. The blue team lost the challenge after a 22 point tie, and they were by prepping ingredients for sangrias which included peeling apples and grapes. During the punishment, he felt that Joe was venting out his frustrations from losing the challenge onto the coconuts. During dinner service, Eddie was on the garnish station. When Frank announced his protein was resting, he decided to start cooking just now, much to the latter's annoyance. Because of his late start, Frank’s Arctic char was overcooked, and Ramsay ordered the blue team to start again. However, thanks to his prayers, the refire was accepted. When the blue team was forced to sit at the chef's table due to Chad's pink chicken, he annoyingly remarked that CSI did not stand for you Chicken Sucks Idiot. After, he was shocked that Ramsay did not put his boot up Chad’s ass because of it. Both teams were named joint-losers, and for the blue team, Jared was named the Best of the Worst. During deliberation, Jared asked Eddie what happened on garnish, but he answered that it was a lack of communication, but thought he was strong. While Jared felt that he was struggling lately, he felt that the latter was taking it personally, and that him being nominated would be petty. Eddie was Jared's first nominee for elimination, with Joe as the second, and they joined Jackie and Kristin. During his plea, he believed that he has yet to show Ramsay what he had, and believed that he had to step up and lead now. He was eliminated for his slow performance on garnish, and that Ramsay could not wait any longer for him to step up after six services. During his exit interview, he believed that he tried to play the team player card too much, felt that the blue team would crumble without him, believed a red chef would win that season, and stated that nice guys finished last. Ramsay's comment: "Eddie couldn't lead, and he certainly couldn't follow. And so it was time to get the fuck out of the way." Nomination history Trivia *After his appearance on the show, he has been working on relaunching restaurants. Quotes *"CSI stands for Crime Scene Investigator, not your Chicken Sucks, Idiot!" *(After being eliminated) "I was here for a reason, and that reason was to win. I guess I tried too much to be a team player and help too many people besides myself. Just watch what happens to that blue team. They're gonna crumble. I guarantee you, a member of that red team is the one who takes everything home. Story of my life, nice guys finish last." External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 15 Category:Pennsylvanians Category:12th Place